


Gift From The Gods

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Hoofbeats throbbed through his head. The frenzied cry of the warriors filled his ears like the buzzing of flies. He felt every cut the sword made on its enemy, but the one that woke him was one to the heart.

~

Ivar gasped and bolted up in bed, his chest absolutely drenched in sweat. Ivar wiped off the sweat and sighed, slowly laying himself back down. The pain felt so real, Ivar rubbed a hand over his heart, wincing slightly. He took a few more breaths until his breathing had evened. He'd never had a dream scare him so before. He knew he was superior in battle, at least in his own head, so the fact he had even dreamed that he had been bested had frightened him, a little, that it meant his next battle would end in failure. But he put it from his mind as he tried to settle himself back to sleep.

But try as he might, the vision and the pain stayed with him and didn't allow sleep. Irritated, Ivar threw the furs aside and crawled to his braces, pulling himself into a chair to strap them on. He stood and dressed before walking out of his tent. He walked the grounds of the camp until he came to the river at the edge of the woods. He lowered himself near a rock to splash the cool, crisp water in his face with a sigh. The pain in his chest was still present, though it was thankfully subsiding. He sighed and hung his head before he glanced up. He did a double take and saw a stark white fox with jet black paws across the bank. He stared at this magnificent creature as it watched him with its gold eyes while Ivar slowly shifted to sit, pulling his knife from his side.

“Won't you make a pretty catch.” Ivar cooed at it, lifting his arm to take aim. Just as he was about to throw the knife, the fox locked eyes with him and Ivar's soul poured into this creature. He was frozen as the fox twitched its nose and tilted its head. It was only when a twig snapped behind him that Ivar broke away from the trance and turned to see Floki approach him. When Ivar turned back to the fox, he was startled to find it gone.

“Throwing knives at rocks now? At least the trees give better sport.” Floki giggled as he approached the young king. Ivar sighed and put the knife away as Floki helped him up, handing him his crutch.

“There was a fox,” Ivar said, walking past Floki as he followed. “It was as white as snow with pitch black paws.”

Floki giggled and said, “A white fox? That would have truly been a rare catch.”

Ivar gave a small growl and said, “I know.”

~

When they made it back to camp, one of Ivar's slaves rushed to him.

“My King!” He called. “My King.”

“What is it?” Ivar asked.

“There-There’s-You have a visitor.” He said. Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“Who?” He asked, confused, as they began to walk toward the tent.

“I don’t know, sire. She won’t tell us her name. She said she will only speak to the king.” He said. Ivar sighed as he threw open the flaps and strode in, stuttering in his steps as he saw the woman standing as he passed. Her long dark hair had numerous small braids resting on her curls, cascading down her back. She wore a pure white dress with a black trim and a gold design underneath a black cloak with the same gold design. She kept her head down and a small smile rested on her lips as she held her hands clasped in front of her. 

“Has she said a word?” Ivar muttered to Hvitserk at his side. Hvitserk shook his head and said, “No. Simply that she wished to see the king.”

Floki came to stand off to the side, in front of Ivar while he watched her as he sat, trying to get a look at her eyes, but they, too, were cast downward. Ivar cleared his throat and the woman looked up at him. She blinked at him, her blue eyes glittering.

The woman gave a soft chuckle and said, “You’re not the king.”

Ivar blinked, his fascination with her suddenly fading as his face soured.

“I am King Ivar.” He said. “Did you not know whose camp this was when you came here?”

“I assumed it was King Harald’s since it is on his land.” She said. Ivar sat back and chuckled.

“You came to see Harald?” He asked. “Is he expecting you?”

The woman’s smile turned into a small smirk. “You may tell the king I am waiting for him. I shall wait until he arrives.” She said. Ivar leaned forward, crossing his arms over his legs as he smirked as well.

“And what if he isn’t here?” Ivar asked, teasing her. She gave a slow blink, her smile never faltering.

“Then you would be lying. I know King Harald is here. One of his cooks buys at the same market my cook does. He’s just returned from his journey to England, has he not?” She asked. Ivar blinked, his smile fading. Floki giggled and looked back at Ivar.

“He will send for the king, my lady,” Floki said, taking another second before turning to her. “The slaves will show you to a tent in the meantime. If you are hungry or need anything, let them know. They will attend to you.”

The woman bowed her head in respect and turned as Floki pushed a slave toward her to lead her out of the tent.

“May I at least tell him the name of the one who asks for him?” Ivar called after her. She stopped and turned to him. She let out a soft giggle and said, “My name is Kitta.”

Ivar could have sworn he saw her eyes flash gold for the briefest of seconds before she turned and walked out of the tent with the slave. Ivar sat back and hummed to himself, trying to figure out what this woman, this Kitta, wanted with Harald. She was a beauty, that much was clear, and she had an air about her that was very regal and collected, she didn't even seem phased at offending him when she said he wasn’t king.

“She’s quite a woman,” Floki said, turning to Ivar fully and taking a step closer. Ivar blinked and took a breath, realizing he had been lost in thought, before looking up at Floki. Ivar cleared his throat and nodded.

“She is indeed. Do we know where she came from?” Ivar asked. Hvitserk shook his head and sighed.

“No. Even the crest on her horse is unfamiliar.” Hvitserk said. Ivar looked at him.

“She has a crest on her horse?” Ivar asked, grabbing his crutch. He stood and said, “Show me.”

~

The slave brought Kitta to one of the nicer tents, reserved for visiting earls who pledged their loyalty and men to Ivar and Harald. The tent was well furnished with a magnificent bed and a firepit that the slave promptly lit. Kitta looked around and saw swords and axes on display. She went to one, running her fingers over the cool steel.

“Was-Was there anything else I can get for you, my Lady?” The slave asked. Kitta turned and smiled.

“Just some ale and something to eat. No hurry.” She said, striding over to the bed. The slave nodded and left the tent. Kitta dropped her cloak and sat on the bed, giving a sigh and spreading her arms out behind her as she tilted her head back, breathing in the new scents that filled the air. The fire popped and crackled, a light breeze blew through the entrance and teased her hair. On the breeze, the scent of smoking meat and fish filled her nose and practically made her mouth water. She looked down as she slipped out of her shoes and set her feet on the grass beneath her. Kitta smiled and closed her eyes with another sigh. Her peace was soon broken as the slave hurried in with her food and ale.

“Here you are, my Lady.” He said, setting the tray on a nearby table. Kitta stood and smiled.

“Thank you.” She said, going to the table.

“Was there anything else?” He asked. Kitta took a sip of ale and nodded.

“Yes. I want to make sure my horse is properly tended to. Fed and given water.” She said.

“Of course, my Lady.” He bowed his head before leaving once more. Kitta sighed and picked at the food, merely nibbling at it. She was unsettled. She itched to defy Ivar and go back to the tent to wait for King Harald, but she had to placate this particular king, as to not upset him. Her mother didn't send her here for nothing and if Ivar was going to give her the runaround, she was perfectly content, and stubborn, enough to wait for King Harald.

~

Ivar followed Hvitserk to their makeshift stable and called for a slave to bring out the horse Kitta had arrived on.

“She came from the East, the men said. But as I said, her crest is unfamiliar.” Hvitserk said as the slave led the horse over to them. On the bridle, her crest was nothing more than a red fox surrounded by trees. Ivar tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, running his fingers over it.

“I’ve never seen this before. You’re sure this is her family crest?” Ivar asked, looking to Hvitserk. He nodded.

“It seemed that way,” Hvitserk said. “Her cloak pin was a fox as well.”

“The fox is the sign of Sigyn, wife of Loki...No family in Norway, nor the surrounding lands have a fox in their crest,” Floki said, fingering the design as Ivar and Hvitserk spoke. Ivar looked at him.

“Do you think she is a priestess for Sigyn?” Hvitserk asked. Floki shrugged, not taking his gaze off the crest.

“It is possible,” Floki said. Ivar gave a soft snort.

“Or she could be a peasant whose married well and wants to create her own crest. Too ashamed of her family and her past.” Ivar said.

“Actually, I’m neither peasant nor married.” Kitta’s voice made the three men jump and turn. Ivar’s cheeks burned as Kitta giggled at him, amused. Hvitserk snickered as he glanced at his brother, before stepping forward.

“Was there something you needed, Lady Kitta?” Hvitserk asked. Kitta smiled at him.

“It’s just Kitta. And I simply wanted to go for a ride. Since I’ve not heard whether or not you’ve sent for the King, I thought I’d entertain myself.” She said, going to her horse and taking the reins from the slave.

“You would ride alone?” Ivar asked. Kitta swung up onto her horse and smiled down at him.

“I rode alone here. Why can I not now?” She asked. Ivar smirked.

“I merely thought you’d not want to be alone. All these men around.” He teased.

“Ivar, have some fucking respect.” Hvitserk hissed, lowly. Kitta smirked as her horse shifted on its feet.

“Are you saying you’d send your shieldmaidens to guard me? Or would you send the men you think I should fear?” She asked. Ivar’s smirk faded. This woman fascinated him still but irritated him to no end at the same time. She didn't seem phased by anything he said and it deeply unsettled him to see a woman so self-assured. “If you wish to see me safe and well, send who you wish. I just hope they can keep up.”

Kitta gave another chuckle before spurring her horse on and taking off through the camp. Ivar shook his head and waved two of his men to follow her, quickly.

“Care about her safety, do we?” Hvitserk teased with a smirk. Ivar looked at him.

“I still don’t know who she is to Harald, brother. If she is family or someone valuable to him, I’d rather see her unharmed. That is all.” Ivar said, limping off to his tent. Hvitserk chuckled as he and Floki walked and talked as they went to find food.

~

Kitta rode hard until the men Ivar sent had indeed lost her. She smirked, proud of herself, and continued along the path in the woods, slowing her horse to a walk. The pair went along, up through the trees into the deeper parts of the forest. Finally, they came upon a river and Kitta stopped her horse to let her drink before they headed back to the camp. She lifted her skirts as she pushed through the brush to a clearing.

Kitta knelt in the center and reached down to touch the grass and smiled. She whispered a soft prayer as she closed her eyes, taking in all the sounds and scents of the nature around her. She suddenly heard a snap behind her and her eyes snapped open, looking back.

“How-How did you find me?” Kitta asked as a young man sighed, swinging off his horse and making his way to her. He chuckled and said, “You’re not an easy woman to find, I’ll give you that.”

Kitta sighed and took his hand as he pulled her up. “How did you find me, Hagen?” She asked, crossing her arms as he circled her like a vulture. He chuckled and said, “Did you think I wouldn’t protect my own sister?”

“Half.” She retorted, turning her head to him. Hagen stopped and looked at her, smirking before pinching her chin, gently. Kitta moved her head from his grasp as he moved to lean against a tree.

“Still. Your mother sent me.” He said. Kitta sighed and rolled her eyes. “You’re aware Halfdan is dead, correct?”

“I’m aware, Hagen, thank you.” She said, looking at him. Hagen snickered and said, “Harald’s wife and unborn child are dead as well.”

“You think I didn't know these things before I left? Mother told me everything.” Kitta said. Hagen raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

“Oh? Did she?” Hagen asked, pushing himself off the tree to circle her once more. Kitta sighed and closed her eyes, hating it when Hagen circled her. It made her feel like nothing more than a piece of meat.

“What would she have not told me?” She asked, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

“Has she told you about your father?” Hagen asked.

“Why is it do you think I’m here?” Kitta asked. Hagen nodded and gave a soft ‘Hmm’. Kitta turned to him and put her hands on her hips, the sudden motion making him stop. “Has  _ she _ sent you or my mother?”

“She’s merely testing you. No harm in a small test.” Hagen said with a soft snicker. Kitta narrowed her eyes at him.

“The only thing testing here is you with my patience, Hagen. Leave me.” She said. When Hagen only chuckled, Kitta turned to leave herself, but after just one step, she stilled as the cool steel of Hagen’s knife was pressed to her throat. His arm snaked around her waist as he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled.

“If I cannot do my job, Mother will have my head. And, my sweet  _ sister _ , you wouldn’t want to see me dead, would you?” Hagen purred into her ear. Kitta turned her head away from his lips and sighed, gripping his wrists and tugging them away.

“You came to check on me. You’ve checked on me. You’ve done your job, now leave.” Kitta said, turning to him. Hagen sheathed his knife and chuckled.

“Be sure to keep this Ivar on your side. Mother thinks he’ll be useful.” Hagen said, passing her to go to his horse.

“You mean your father?” She asked, turning to him. Hagen smirked and swung up onto his horse then rode off, disappearing through the trees. Kitta sighed and shook her head, picking her way back to her horse.

~

By the time Kitta returned, Harald was waiting for her in the tent with Ivar, Hvitserk, and Floki. When she returned her horse to the stables, one of the slaves hurried her to the tent. She walked in and stopped, if only brief, then continued, coming to stand in front of Ivar. She bowed her head in respect.

“My King.” She said. Ivar smirked and sat forward, slightly.

“You asked to see the king,” Ivar said, rather smugly. Kitta lifted her head to rest her eyes on him, her small smirk still on her lips. Ivar gave a soft chuckle and held out a hand to Harald as he said, “King Harald. The Lady Kitta. Lady Kitta, King Harald.”

Harald smiled and stepped forward as Kitta’s smirk faded, replaced by a humble expression and she bowed her head again, this time keeping it down until Harald lifted her chin.

“Lady Kitta.” He said, with a soft smile. “You wished to see me? May I ask why?”

“My King, my reason for being here is of a private matter. Might we be able to have the room?” Kitta asked with the utmost respect. Harald chuckled and looked up at Ivar who sighed and waved his slaves and men out of the room. Ivar stood and left as well, along with Hvitserk and Floki. Now that she was alone with Harald, her hands began to shake slightly and she turned to take a few steps away from him. Harald chuckled.

“You grow so shy, Lady Kitta,” Harald said, amused. “Are you afraid to be alone with me?”

“No. Not to be alone with you, but what I have to say to you.” Kitta said, her calm smile returning as she turned to him. “Do you recall having an encounter with a woman called Ola?”

Harald blinked and his smile faded. “I do recall such a woman.” He said.

“You took to her bed for 2 months before you moved on to the next town as your continued to try and become King of all Norway.” Harald nodded and slowly began to circle her.

“I remember,” Harald said. Kitta sighed.

“You recall she spoke to you of a child?” She asked, turning to him. Harald stopped as his palms began to sweat.

“She told me the child died. My daughter had died a month after she was born.” Kitta nodded.

“It’s what she had told you.” She said, lifting her eyes to lock with his. “But it was not the truth.”

“And what, pray tell…” Harald licked his lips as he began to breathe a little heavier. “Is the truth?”

“Your daughter lived, but her mother feared for her safety and yours, so she told you the child died in order to keep her safe.” She said.

“And this child...Is she alive and well? She must be...Nearly 18…” Harald said. Kitta nodded. Harald took a step back and continued, “Where is she now?”

Kitta gave a soft chuckle as she glanced down, taking a few steps. “She has traveled very far to find her father. Her mother told her where his kingdom was and that she must travel there and present herself to the king.” Kitta looked up at him as she came to stand before him. Slowly sinking to her knees she said, “I hope you will accept her with all your heart as you did her mother.”

Kitta bowed her head as her knees touched the ground. Harald’s eyes filled with tears as he knelt down next to her. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

“You have my eyes...And quite clearly my hair.” He said with a wet chuckle. Kitta smiled and chuckled as well as Harald took her hands and helped her stand. He cupped her cheek and asked, “Why would Ola tell me of your death?”

Kitta covered his hand and said, “There are things you didn't know about her and her heritage. She feared what her mother would do or say, so she thought it best if you didn't know I was alive.”

“What’s changed her mind that she would send you to me?” Harald asked, beaming down at his daughter in awe. His thoughts swirled in his mind; his daughter standing in front of him, possibly seeing her mother once more, his first love well before Princess Ellisif.

“I made my journey here after she died, two weeks ago,” Kitta said, her face falling into sadness. Harald’s smile dropped, as did his heart.

“She-Ola is dead?” Harald asked. Kitta nodded.

“She made the arrangements that I would be given safe passage along the way until I reached you. While she didn't know if you would accept me, I truly hope you do, my King.” She said. Harald sighed and smiled.

“Of course, I accept you, child. If you are truly my daughter from Ola, you are most welcome here and no harm shall ever come to you.” Harald said. Kitta couldn’t help but let a small whimper slip through her lips as she wrapped her arms around Harald’s waist, burying her face in his chest as he eased his arms around her, holding her close and closing his eyes, a stray tear falling down his cheek. After a while, Harald broke the embrace and cupped Kitta’s face. “You shall ride back with me. I shall prepare a room for you.”

Kitta smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She said. Harald smiled and kissed her forehead.

“My heart is full to bursting to have you here, Kitta. My daughter.” Harald said, gazing down at her. “I never thought I’d hold my child in my arms. You’ve made an old man very happy.”

“You’re not old, Father. Not too old.” She said, with a soft giggle. Harald chuckled and kissed her temple before leading her out of the tent to bring her back to the town.

~


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you know he had a _fucking_ daughter?” Ivar asked, through his hands as he covered his face, leaning on his knees. Hvitserk snickered and shook his head.

“Always show a woman respect, Ivar.” He teased. Ivar dropped his hands and glared at his brother.

“You know, I could always just as easily sink this axe into your head. Would that help you make more funny jokes, Hvitserk?” Ivar asked, picking up his axe and pointing it at him. Floki sighed and ripped the axe from his hand, giving the young king a look. Ivar glanced at him and sat back.

“He is right, Ivar. First, she has a crest that could mean she is connected to Sigyn, then we find out Harald is her father? This woman is not like your mother, Ivar. She could be Sigyn’s daughter herself.” Floki said. Ivar snorted.

“Everyone knows she only bore two children, neither a daughter,” Ivar said.

“Yet Kitta is merely 18. Sigyn still could have bore her in our age.” Floki said.

“Why would she forsake Loki for an earthly king?” Hvitserk asked. Floki shrugged and stepped to stand between the brothers.

“Who can say? There can be many reasons. But no matter who her mother is, she still remains Harald’s daughter.” Floki said.

“How can we be sure?” Ivar asked. Floki turned to him and Hvitserk closed his eyes and shook his head. Ivar looked up and turned down the corners of his mouth with a shrug. “It’s a valid question, is it not? How can we be sure that this woman is who she says?”

“You wish to interrogate the king’s daughter, do you?” Floki asked. Ivar shrugged.

“Merely ask her to give us proof that she is, in fact, Harald’s daughter. You heard him; Her mother told Harald his daughter died. How do we know that wasn’t the truth?” Ivar asked.

“Why would she lie? If she was a peasant, how could she come by a nice dress like that and a horse with that kind of bridle?” Hvitserk asked. “That’s not something you can buy, that crest was made specifically for that bridle.”

“She could be working for some of the other earls in Norway, ones who don’t want Harald to be king,” Ivar suggested. Floki shook his head and went to sit down, giving Ivar a look.

“You’re serious.” He said. Ivar nodded.

“Of course. I’m not about to have some prissy little princess running about if she’s just some imposter.” Ivar said.

“Ivar, why does she bother you so? She’s just a woman. Harald’s daughter, yes, but you’re the king. She’s only a princess.” Hvitserk said.

“She doesn’t bother me. She fucking infuriates me.” Ivar said.

“But why? She’s just a woman.” Floki said.

“Is it because she doesn’t fall before you and beg to serve you? Fawn at the very sight of _Ivar the Boneless_.” Hvitserk said, dramatically. Ivar growled and ripped his knife from his waist, aiming it at Hvitserk before Floki uttered a very sharp, “ _Ivar._ ”

Ivar growled at Hvitserk who snickered and smirked at him.

“She should show me some fucking respect. If she knew she was Harald’s daughter and knew who I was, she should show respect. I am still king!” Ivar shouted. Hvitserk shook his head and sighed.

“Ivar, if you want her respect, you need to show her you are worthy of it. Just as you do for the earls who come here and they give you that immediate respect, it’s because you show there is something worthy of respect.” Floki said. Ivar rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting back.

“I have better things to do, like making a plan of attack against my brothers,” Ivar said.

“Speaking of,” Hvitserk started, going over to the table where maps and wooden pieces were spread out. Ivar sighed and stood, going to Hvitserk as they discussed their future battle plans.

~

For the next few days, there was a celebration for Kitta as Harald welcomed her wholeheartedly into his family, his kingdom, and his heart. She was officially crowned as princess and given magnificent gifts from the earls allied with Harald and Ivar. She accepted them, graciously, but once the celebrations were over, she gave most of the gifts to the people who needed them more than she. She received many horses and divided them up between Harald’s most loyal and trusted men, even sending one to Floki as a kind gesture. She had many pieces of jewelry given by the wives of the earls and she happily passed them down to the little girls in the town, their eyes going wide as the clutched a strand of pearls or a diamond brooch and ran off to tell their mothers.

Harald saw this and his heart filled even more. Kitta was so generous and kind, it was a good feeling he had whenever he was around her. Ivar saw this as well and didn’t see a kind and generous princess. He saw Kitta, still, as an imposter who was merely trying to worm her way into their good graces before sending in their enemies and no amount of reasoning from Floki or Hvitserk could convince him otherwise.

After the celebrations ended and a week went by, the town adjusting to Kitta’s presence, Ivar wandered off, taking his horse and riding through the woods until he reached the river. He carefully got down and lowered himself onto a rock as he removed his shirt and vest, taking off his braces and stripping down to his britches before crawling over to the water and letting himself slip down the bank until his legs were submerged in the water, tilting his head back with a sigh. The cool water washed over him and Ivar slowly laid back in the water, taking it all in before he scooted more into the water and swam a little. Off in the distance, further down the bank, he heard a branch snap and heard a horse as Kitta came into view. Ivar scrambled, crawling and swimming as best he could to hide himself behind a rock, peeking over it.

Was this it? Was she meeting with their enemies on their own land?! Ivar’s furious thoughts swirled in his mind as he watched her, but they didn’t stay long. Kitta swung down from her horse and slipped out of her boots. She tugged off her dress and draped it over her horse as she pulled out a thinner dress and unfolded it. Ivar raised an eyebrow and looked her over with a smirk. She gathered her hair over one shoulder and Ivar’s eyebrows raised as he saw a rather strange birthmark on her back. He couldn’t make it out as well, for Kitta tugged the sheer gown over her and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Ivar shifted, making the water ripple. Kitta turned her head and listened before turning.

“Who is there?” She called. Ivar closed his eyes and stilled, opening them again. Kitta lifted a leg to place on a rock and pulled up her dress to remove a knife from its sheath, wrapped around her thigh. Ivar raised an eyebrow and smirked, rather intrigued by this new piece of information. Kitta took a step closer, holding the knife up to defend herself. She heard rustling as she approached Ivar’s hiding spot. Ivar held his breath not wanting to give himself away, but a rabbit hopped out of the bushes and Kitta sighed and knelt down, sticking the knife into the ground before she held out a hand to the animal as it gladly hopped over and into her arms.

Kitta cooed at it, cradling it in her arms for a moment before it hopped out and away. Ivar shifted as Kitta watched the rabbit hop away and he could have sworn her eyes were gold before she blinked and they return to her natural blue. She smiled and stood, grabbing her knife, before going back and sheathing it then undid the leather strap, removing the knife from her thigh.

Kitta set the knife down and slowly stepped into the water, closing her eyes and inhaling as the cold shocked her nerves. She sunk down into the water with a shiver before plunging her entire body under the water. Ivar shifted to watch her as she popped back out, pushing the water from her face and tilting her head back as she cradled her arms in front of her. She let out a soft giggle and swam out a little more, spinning in the water. Ivar chuckled and shifted again.

“Innocent thing, aren’t you?” He whispered to himself. Kitta turned so suddenly, it made Ivar flinch.

“Who’s there?!” She called, sinking lower into the water to cover herself. “I heard you. You cannot hide from me!”

Ivar gritted his teeth and stayed silent, but Kitta slowly made her way over to Ivar’s rock.

“Show yourself, coward.” Kitta hissed. Ivar scoffed and pulled himself from behind the rock as he said, “I’m no coward.”

Kitta gave a soft sigh, now standing straight in the water.

“If you are no coward then why hide?” She asked with a smirk. Ivar sneered at her.

“I wasn’t hiding,” Ivar said. Kitta giggled and said, “Of course not. All the great kings secret themselves behind rocks to stare at their ally’s daughter.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Ivar said, his voice growing hard. Kitta raised an eyebrow.

“Then what were you doing behind that rock? You were the noise I heard. Not the rabbit. It was sheer dumb luck that it jumped out.” Kitta said. Ivar rolled his eyes and crawled over to the bank to sit as Kitta moved closer, coming up out of the water and her sheer dress clinging to her every curve. Ivar glanced at her and tried to look away, but kept stealing glances as she approached.

“Do you see something, my King?” She asked an amused tone in her voice with a matching smirk on her face. Ivar gave her a look.

“If you honestly think I’m stupid enough to try and go after Harald’s daughter…” Ivar said. Kitta shrugged and came to sit on the bank next to him.

“Then why hide? Why not make yourself known and we could have swam together?” Kitta asked.

“I told you once, Princess, I wasn’t hiding,” Ivar said. He knew he was lying and he was well aware she knew it as well. But he’d be damned if he would give her the satisfaction that she was right. Kitta tilted her head to the side and giggled.

“You don’t like me, do you?” She asked, rather amused.

“If you would like me to be honest, no. I do not.” Ivar said, flashing her a fake smile before scowling at her. She smirked and said, “Why is that? I haven’t done anything to you.”

“There is a certain degree of respect that should be given to a king. You have not shown that. That, my Lady, is why I find you quite bothersome.” Ivar said, trying to give his sweetest voice.

“There is also a certain degree of respect that I should be given as a guest and a woman,” Kitta responded. “I admit, I did not know of you, nor that you were king, and I apologize for offending you by my remark saying you were not. But even now; You know I am Harald’s daughter and you still show no respect. Respect is given and earned, not simply given.”

Ivar blinked as he listened to her speak. Her words held such power behind them, he felt like a child getting chastised by his mother. Kitta looked away as she sank a little lower into the water, gathering some in her mouth before rising and spitting it out.

“Well…Thank you for your apology.” Ivar said, turning to crawl out of the water. Kitta looked at him.

“That is all?” She asked. “A simple thank you?”

“What else would you have from me, Princess?” He asked, glancing back at her as he dragged himself out of the water, Kitta close behind.

“A mutual apology for disrespecting me as well,” Kitta said. Ivar gave a soft scoff, glancing around. He saw his horse was further down the bank than he thought and he sighed. He sat back and let out a soft groan. Kitta looked him over, noticing his braces weren’t on his legs.

“Do you need help to get to your horse?” Kitta asked. Ivar glared at her.

“I’m perfectly capable, Princess. Thank you.” Ivar said. Kitta bit her lip to keep her giggle inside. She watched Ivar struggle a little through the bushes before she gave a whistle and her horse broke away from its stand, making his way over. Ivar sighed and said, “I don’t need help.”

“Yes, Ivar. You do.” Kitta said, catching her horse’s reins and whispering to her. The horse nickered before she knelt down near Ivar. He shifted and looked up at Kitta as she stroked her mane.

“Who are you?” Ivar asked. Kitta looked at him. She smiled and said, “What do you mean?”

Ivar shook his head and sighed, giving in and crawling to the horse, climbing on as the horse stood. Ivar groaned as his legs shifted once the mare was standing. Kitta placed a hand on his thigh, making sure he didn’t fall off, then led her horse down to his own. She led her horse to the rock where his clothes were and the horse knelt again to let him off. Ivar crawled onto the rock and pulled his shirt and vest on. Kitta shifted and handed him his pants, which he promptly pulled on. She watched as he strapped himself into his braces before she held a hand out to him. She couldn’t help but notice he didn’t have his crutch with him as he did when they first met.

Ivar glared up at her for a moment before sighing and taking her hand as she pulled him to his feet. He stumbled a little, falling into her and making her take a step back. She gripped his arms as he grabbed her waist as they steadied. Kitta looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

“Well. Isn’t this a pretty picture.” Kitta turned and glared as Hagen swung down off his horse. Ivar turned.

“Who are you?” He demanded, though the demand only made Hagen chuckle.

“Not even an introduction, Kitta?” Hagen asked, slightly offended.

“Why are you here, Hagen?” Kitta asked, stepping in front of Ivar, putting her hands on her hips. Hagen chuckled and crossed his hands in front of him.

“Am I not allowed to make sure my sister isn’t being taken advantage?” Hagen asked. Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“You have a brother?” Ivar asked, his original suspicions returning. Kitta narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, “Half.”

Hagen chuckled and took a few more steps closer to them. Hagen gave a slight bow to Ivar, staring at him with his fake, smug little smirk and said, “Kindly step away from her, my King.”

Ivar sneered at him and shifted. “You’re merely her half-brother. Her father has more say over her than you.” Ivar said. Hagen nodded and pursed his lips as he hummed.

“True. But I think you’ll find he would share my concern for our sweet vixen, here.” Hagen said. Kitta gave him a look.

“Hagen. Leave. Now.” Kitta said. Ivar raised an eyebrow. Hagen chuckled again and said, “I’ve been sent to watch over you and your well being, Kitta. You’d have me abandon my post?”

“If she’s sent you, she knows who I am with and that I am protected. If she hasn’t then you must leave, now.” Kitta said, glaring at him. Hagen smirked and walked backwards to his horse. He made another bow to Ivar and said, “Protect her, but never touch her, King Ivar. You will soon regret it.”

Hagen swung up onto his horse and took off through the trees and Kitta was finally able to breathe as she turned to Ivar.

“I am sorry for him. He shows up at the most inopportune times.” Kitta said. She glanced up at him before going to her horse, standing behind the beast and stripping off her sheer gown, replacing it with her riding dress. She slipped back into her shoes and swung up onto her horse. She looked down at him and said, “I was to find you when I was done here; My father wishes you and Hvitserk to join us for dinner tonight. He didn’t say why.”

Ivar nodded. “I shall be there.” He said. Kitta gave a solid nod then took off down the path. Ivar sighed and got up onto his horse, following her back down the path, splitting off as they left the forest.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Kitta made it back to the town and to her room where her slave arranged her hair before helping her dress for supper, out of her wet dress and into a clean, dry one. As her slave finished braiding her hair, there was a knock at her door.

“Yes.” She said, staring down into her lap as the door opened. Harald walked in and smiled at her.

“Kitta, my child,” Harald said. Kitta turned and gave him a small smile. He went to the slave and waved her away, taking over to finish her hair. Kitta bit her lip and gave a giggle.

“You have very fine hair, my daughter,” Harald said as he put a silver clasp at the end of her braid to bind it.

“My mother kept her hair short. She said she was always fond of how long your hair was and wanted the same for me.” She said. He chuckled and nodded as he began to interweave her many braids to bind them back over her curls.

“I remember. I also remember she had beautiful curls like yours.” Harald said, setting the braids gently on her curls as she turned. She looked up at her father and smiled as he cupped her cheek. “You have more of your mother in you than me. I thank the gods for that.”

Harald took her hands and pulled her to stand and brought her to her mirror, placing her in front of it. “I have a gift for you.” He spoke into her ear. “One I hope you won’t give away this time.”

The pair chuckled at the joke as Harald pulled a necklace of blue jewels set in stone out of his pocket. He draped it in front of Kitta, who let out a soft gasp as she looked down at it, reaching a hand up to touch it.

“Father, I-”

“It belonged to my mother. I once had a mind to present it to my wife when she gave birth, but sadly that day never came.” Harald said, pushing aside her hair as he clasped it around her neck. Kitta’s eyes blurred with tears as she smiled. “So instead, I choose to give it to you; My daughter.”

Kitta sighed and touched the necklace as it lay on her chest. She turned to him as a stray tear fell from her face. Harald smiled and wiped it away before he kissed her temple and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Father,” Kitta said, softly. Harald sighed, content, as he held his daughter for a moment longer, then broke the embrace.

“Are you nearly ready? Ivar and Hvitserk are here.” Harald said. Kitta nodded.

“Yes. Almost. I shall join you soon.” She said. Harald cupped her face and kissed her forehead before leaving her. Kitta sighed and fingered the necklace as her slave girl came back.

~

While Harald waited for his daughter, he laughed and drank with Ivar and Hvitserk at the table, swapping old battle stories and trying to make future plans.

“No, no, no, no, no. No talk of plans tonight, Ivar.” Harald said with a chuckle, reaching over to clasp his shoulder. “This is a special night and I shall have it remain so.”

Ivar scoffed and sat back, but still with a smirk on his face as Hvitserk chuckled, holding out his cup for more ale. A slave filled it and offered more to the other men, who graciously accepted.

“Why  _ have _ you brought us here tonight, Harald?” Ivar asked, leaning forward again, crossing his arms on the table. Before Harald could speak, a door opened and the men turned, all three of them standing as Kitta walked in, led by a slave. Hvitserk looked her over and raised his eyebrows with a chuckle as he turned to Harald, who was beaming in pride.

“She’s quite the beauty, Harald,” Hvitserk said. Harald chuckled and nodded.

“Just like her mother,” Harald said. Kitta smiled, her cheeks tinting in the dim firelight, as she approached. Once Harald gave her the necklace, she assumed he wanted her to wear it to the meal. She had changed out of her maroon-colored dress and opted for a sapphire shade with a gold design to match the necklace.

As she approached, Ivar stared at her. She truly had the air and appearance of a princess, something that she clearly was born with and only grew as she did. She bowed her head to Hvitserk and Ivar as she came closer. Hvitserk stepped aside from his seat next to Harald and held out the chair for her.

“Thank you, Hvitserk.” She said, giving him a kind smile as she sat. Hvitserk chuckled and rounded the table to sit next to his brother, who slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Kitta glanced at the brothers before looking to her father, who still had such pride on his face. Kitta’s smile widened as she let out a soft chuckle and looked down at her lap.

“Now, we can eat,” Harald said, waving up the slaves who set the food down on the table.

“How have you been adjusting here, Kitta?” Hvitserk asked, taking a bite of his meat. Kitta smiled at him and nodded.

“Very well. It’s not much different than where I grew up. The only difference is I live here instead of my mother’s hut.” Kitta said. Harald and Hvitserk chuckled as Ivar gave a soft grunt as he ate.

“Well, if your mother were still with us, I would have welcomed her here as well,” Harald said, reaching over to touch her hand. Kitta smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze before he pulled it back and continued to eat. Ivar swallowed a bite and cleared his throat before he said, “Can I ask, King Harald, why you’ve invited us here tonight? You mentioned it was a special night?”

Harald nodded and cleared his throat, taking a sip of ale before sitting back. “In the past week, I’ve done a bit of thinking. With my daughter here now, I have some fear that she might be taken. I wish to stop that before it happens.” He started. Kitta stilled, slowly lowering her spoon back into her bowl and sitting back as she dragged her eyes up to him. Her heart began to pound in her chest so, she feared the others heard it as well. Ivar glanced at Hvitserk, who had raised an eyebrow, giving his brother a glance right back. Harald saw the exchanged and he chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now.” He continued. “I would like to secure my daughter’s future and her claim to my kingdom. The best way to do that is to marry her to a prince...Or a king.”

Harald looked between the brothers with a proud smile, though the brothers were so taken aback by his offer, they were too stunned to look anything else, let alone speak.

“Also, as I do not want to force my daughter into such a marriage without speaking with her,” Harald turned to her. “I will allow you to make your own choice, Kitta. Ivar or Hvitserk, should they accept.”

“You wish one of us to marry your daughter?” Ivar asked, stunned. Harald chuckled and reached over to clap his hand on the back of Ivar’s neck.

“Why not?!” He cried with a laugh. “You have been very loyal and I would consider it an honor to welcome you to my family.”

Kitta stood and looked to her father, who looked up at her in surprise, his smile now gone. “Excuse me.” Was all she said before turning on a heel and hurrying out of the room. Harald sighed and shook his head, sitting back.

“Well. I think that about ends that conversation.” Ivar said, wiping his hands. Hvitserk punched his shoulder causing a death look from him. Hvitserk shook his head and looked at Harald.

“If it will help her, we can take her with us when we leave in two days for Rogaland. It will give her time to get to know us more and perhaps she will come around.” Hvitserk offered. Ivar gave his brother a look, not too thrilled at the idea of having her along, but Harald smiled and nodded.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Hvitserk.” His face dropped as he added, “But if anything happens to her…”

“You needn't worry, Harald. She will be most protected and be with us at all times.” Hvitserk assured him. Harald’s smile returned and he nodded, standing.

“Wonderful. If you boys will excuse me.” Harald said, bowing his head to them then leaving the room. Hvitserk sighed and sat back. Ivar took a moment in the silence before turning on his brother and sucker punching his shoulder.

“What the fuck, Ivar?!” Hvitserk shouted, punching him back and rubbing his shoulder.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Hvitserk? You want to bring along a prissy princess? With the army? And expect to bend to her every fucking need?!” Ivar hissed. He sat back, glaring at his brother for a moment, then sighed. “I’ll not take responsibility for her if something happens. This was your idea, you guard her.’

“Ivar. This is a good battle strategy. Once Ubbe and Bjorn find out Harald has a daughter, they might try to kidnap her and use her against him. If she’s married to one of us, we not only solidify our alliance with Harald for life, but we gain the kingdom at his death.” Hvitserk said. A false smirk crossed his face as Ivar leaned closer to his brother.

“Then you marry her.” His smirk fell as he continued, “I would rather marry a woman worthy of being my queen. I still don’t trust her.”

Hvitserk groaned and shook his head. “Still? What is your problem, Ivar? She’s a woman.” Hvitserk said. Ivar shook his head and sighed, pushing away from the table and grabbing his crutch as he stood and made his way out of the room, Hvitserk soon following.

~

Harald knocked softly on Kitta’s door and waited for her response before pushing it open. Kitta looked up at him as she tugged down her nightgown. She gave a soft sigh and went to her bed, taking down her braids. Harald crossed his hands in front of him as he watched her.

“I take it you’re not keen to marry.” He said. Kitta looked at him as she combed out her hair and began to braid it into one braid.

“I wish to marry. Just not one of them.” Kitta said. Harald nodded.

“I admire your honesty, Kitta. But securing a marriage with Ivar or Hvitserk will make this army greater and will solidify your inheritance to the throne when I die.” Harald said. “I have missed most of your life. I should have had you married with children and I am trying to do that now.”

“And I appreciate it. But Ivar is not fond of me, nor does he respect me the way he wishes me to respect him. And if I were to marry Hvitserk, I would still be subjected to Ivar and I would prefer not to be.” Kitta said, tying the end of the braid before tossing it over her shoulder. Harald sighed.

“Will you do me one favor, my child?” He asked. Kitta gave a light sigh and lifted her chin. “Accompany them to Rogaland in two days. They are taking part of the army to assess the land and hopefully set up their camp there to defend both fronts.”

“You will allow me to leave your side and accompany the army?” Kitta asked, surprised. Harald chuckled.

“I shall send my two most trusted men to guard you. And Hvitserk has given me his word they will never leave your side. You will be protected, my daughter.” Harald said, going to her and cupping her face. “I’d like you to get to know them better. If, when you return, you still wish not to marry, then we shall find another solution. But please, my sweet. Do this for me?”

Kitta looked away and sighed, again. She did not, for one second, want to have to be around Ivar any longer than she had to and now, with this trip, she would be with him at all hours of the day for at least the next two weeks if not the next month. While she didn't relish spending time with him, she understood where her father’s heart was and she looked back up at him, giving him a soft smile.

“Very well. For you, Father.” She said. Harald smiled and pulled her to stand as he kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. I shall have the slaves start preparing everything you will need.” Harald said. Kitta wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as he smiled and kissed her hair. “Get some sleep, my child.”

Harald kissed her cheek before leaving. Kitta let out a strangled groan and fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes. But instead of feeling the soft furs beneath her, when she opened her eyes, she saw herself surrounded by clouds, which made her groan again as she sat up and looked around.

“My child.” A voice said behind her. Kitta turned and a beautiful redheaded woman stepped forward in a midnight blue dress. She smiled at Kitta and Kitta returned it as she stood.

“Mother…” Kitta said softly lowering her eyes in respect. Her mother lifted her chin and smiled.

“I’m glad to see you adjusting so well to your father’s home.” She said, slipping an arm around her as they walked.

“I am. His people are very sweet and kind.” Kitta said. They walked a little further before her mother looked at her.

“What is it, child?” She asked.

“I am grateful you sent me here…” Kitta said, stopping, unsure of how to proceed. Her mother chuckled and stopped, turning to her.

“Is this to do with the Lothbrok brothers?” She asked. “Ivar and Hvitserk?”

Kitta nodded. “Ivar is cold and coarse. I do not want to marry him or his brother and be stuck with him.” She said. Her mother chuckled.

“He has been molded by the events in his life, Kitta. Make an effort to know him. You might be surprised.” She said. Kitta nodded and smiled as her mother kissed her forehead. Kitta closed her eyes and sighed, but once she opened them again, she found she was back in her room, laying on her bed. Kitta shook her head and sat up. She unclasped the necklace from around her neck and stood to go to her table and set it down. Behind her, she heard a scuffling and turned. She scanned the room before a red fox jumped up onto her bed. Kitta smiled, with a light sigh and went to the creature as it sniffed at her.

“I’ve just left her and still Sigyn needs to protect me?” She cooed at the fox, as her eyes changed to a glittering gold. The fox looked at her and tilted its head. Kitta kissed the fox’s head and said, “Tell her I am well and safe and to look after my father once I leave. When we reach Rogaland, I will reach out to her.”

The fox gave a small whine then bounded off her bed and into the dark corner of her room. Kitta settled herself in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two days, Kitta packed up her things and helped her slave prepare to take the journey with her. While she still absolutely detested the thought of being forced to spend time with Ivar, she obeyed her father. Hvitserk wasn’t a problem, in fact, Kitta was rather fond of him. He was always respectful to her and kind, much the opposite of his younger brother. Kitta enjoyed Hvitserk’s presence, taking a liking to the brotherly feel he shared toward her, a great relief from that of Hagen’s actions when they were children. On the morning of the second day, Harald met Kitta by the horses and escorted her to Ivar’s tent to see her off.

“May the gods keep you safe, my daughter,” Harald said, cupping her face and beaming down at her. Kitta smiled at her father and kissed his palm.

“And you as well in my absence,” Kitta said. Harald chuckled and kissed her cheek before turning to Ivar and Hvitserk as they saddled their horses.

“Keep her safe, boys,” Harald said, clasping Hvitserk’s arm as he chuckled. Hvitserk smiled and nodded.

“We will. Don’t worry.” Hvitserk said. Harald clapped his back and turned to Ivar.

“Ivar,” Harald said. Ivar smirked at him and bowed his head in respect, as Harald clasped his arm as well.

“You have nothing to fear, Harald. Hvitserk will put his life at risk before hers.” Ivar said with a snicker as he looked at Hvitserk. Hvitserk rolled his eyes and sighed as he swung up onto his horse.

“May the gods keep you all safe and grant you success in your endeavor,” Harald said. The army gathered up and slowly began to move out while Harald watched his daughter, set between Ivar and Hvitserk as they rode, he sent up a prayer to the gods, begging them to keep her safe.

~

Of course, Hagen was, as always, right on his sister’s tail, never leaving her out of his sights. Whether he was on the earth with her or not, she was under his constant watch. He stood with Heimdall as they watched her march out with the Great Heathen Army. Hagen growled and shook his head.

“I should have gone down there. I should have been there!” Hagen shouted, taking a few steps away.

“That is not your job, my son.” Hagen turned as Sigyn joined them, glancing down to check on the well being of her daughter. “She is with the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok.”

“Exactly my point. She with the wrong sons.” Hagen said, pointing at them before taking another few steps and sighing. Sigyn looked at him. “Hvitserk is the more level-headed of the two and he will keep her safe, but I do not trust Ivar, Mother! You should have sent me down there to accompany them!”

“Harald doesn’t know who her mother truly is, Hagen. She must make her own choices in the mortal realm. If Harald knew I was her true mother, he could do many things.” Sigyn said.

“Such as? Rejoice in the fact that his daughter is half goddess?” Hagen asked.

“He can try to appease us by using her. He can reject her because he thought he fell in love with a mortal woman and be upset by the trickery. He fell in love with me as Ola. I had no choice but to leave when Kitta was born. I had to let Ola live on and that drained me, Hagen, you know this.” Sigyn said.

“It is your own fault for falling for an earthly king.” Hagen sneered at her. Sigyn struck him, hard, across the face.

“Hold your tongue, you ungrateful bastard. Do not forget, I fell for your mortal father as well and it was  _ only _ by Loki’s good graces did he accept you as a god. I am still your mother.” Sigyn hissed at him. “Now go and watch over your sister and keep her safe. Do not. Touch. The brothers. Am I clear? They will protect her and so will you.”

“Yes, Mother,” Hagen said through clenched teeth, still looking away from her slap.

“If you ever speak to me like that again, I will strip you of your power and make you a mere mortal once more.” Sigyn said. “You are to be loyal and kind if you are to be anything at all.”

Sigyn turned on her heel and stormed away as Hagen sighed, looking up to glare at his mother as she left. Once she was gone, he turned back to Heimdall.

“Show me where they intend to go,” Hagen said.

~

The army made it to Skien by nightfall where they set up camp for the night. Kitta and her slave helped the men as they set up, as best they could. Once all the tents were up and fires were stoked, Kitta made sure each fire had plenty of food and ale before she joined Ivar and Hvitserk in their tent.

“Ah. Here she is.” Ivar said as Kitta entered. “And where have you been, Princess?”

“You should have known, Ivar. Were you not tasked with my safety?” Kitta retorted back, giving him a look. Hvitserk chuckled and said, “She has a point."

“And I believe I told you to not let her out of your sight?” Ivar said, looking at him. Hvitserk smirked as he ripped off a piece of meat.

“She was making sure the soldiers had food. I knew where she was. I had one of our men follow her to keep her safe.” Hvitserk said.

“And you couldn’t have told me?” He asked. Hvitserk smirked. Ivar made a face at him before ripping into his own meat. He motioned to the chair next to him and Kitta bowed her head to him as she took it, slipping into the seat and picking at the food in front of her. Kitta suddenly seemed to be on edge and Ivar wasn’t sure why. He watched her with a raised eyebrow as her eyes darted around, her head turning ever so slightly.

“Are you alright?” Ivar asked, genuinely concerned at this new and strange behavior. As he spoke, his voice broke into Kitta’s thoughts so suddenly, she jumped and looked at him.

“I-Yes. I’m sorry. I-I just have a strange feeling…” Kitta said, stuffing a bit of meat into her mouth. Hvitserk sat up in his chair, glancing at his brother.

“Are you sick?” He asked. Kitta shook her head.

“No, no. I am fine. I simply…” Kitta gave a harsh breath and closed her eyes with a small shake of her head. She cleared her throat before pushing away from the table and standing. “I am sorry. Excuse me…”

Kitta rushed out of the tent, the sudden movement causing Hvitserk to stand, unsure of whether or not to go after her. He looked to Ivar, who sighed and pulled himself up.

“Go after her. Keep an eye on her.” He said to the two men by his side. The men quickly rushed out to follow her, but Kitta was faster. By the time they got out of the tent, there was no sign of her or where she went. As Ivar and Hvitserk joined them and looked around, Ivar gave an irritated sigh and said, “Find her.”

~

Kitta ran through the camp until she reached the woods, a short distance from the camp. She whimpered as she hurried through the trees, stumbling along as she went. The branches reached out and tore at her dress as she stumbled, making her tear it off as her stomach clenched, making her double over in pain. Kitta cried out as she fell to her knees and moaned.

“No. Not here. Not now…” Kitta whined. She groaned as a white light burst through the trees and shooting through, out to the field she ran through, no doubt Ivar or Hvitserk, or one of their men would have seen it, which meant she didn't have much time. The light disappeared as quickly as it started and a white fox with black feet and gold eyes cried out as it shook its fur, licking its lips. 

~

“My King! Come quick!” One of the men called from his horse as he watched the near blinding light that shone through the trees. Ivar and Hvitserk both hurried over just as the light faded.

“What was that?” Hvitserk asked. The man shook his head and said, “I’m not sure. Should we look into it?”

Ivar sighed. “Send some men to search it. She shouldn’t be there but search it anyway. We have to fucking find her!” Ivar said, nudging his horse along to take off and check in with his other men. Hvitserk sighed and shook his head.

“Go with Ivar. You three! Follow me!” Hvitserk called to the men behind him as he took off toward the forest.

~

The fox wandered along quickly, searching for a stream or a river, any source of water to quell the rancid acid that churned in its stomach. Whimpering, it finally caught the scent and followed it, jumping off a rock and plunging into the water below. Kitta popped back up with a gasp, staring up at the sky with her golden eyes as she gave a sigh of relief, her pain finally gone. She squeezed her eyes shut as she cradled her hands in front of her, the freezing water finally registering. She shivered as she made her way to the bank and crawled out of the water with a whimper.

“It is immodest of a princess to be seen naked,” Kitta growled as she looked up, slightly, glaring at Hagen’s feet as they approached, her eyes back to their natural blue. She looked up at him, panting softly, as he held out a clean, dry dress to her, matching that of the dress she left on the forest floor. Kitta swiped it from his hands as he helped her stand.

“Did you do that to me? What is wrong with you, Hagen!?” Kitta shouted, tugging the dress on. Hagen chuckled.

“As much as I would have  _ loved _ to have taken you away from your precious king and his princely brother...No. I didn't cause the change. You did.” Hagen said. Kitta blinked as she wrung the water from her hair.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never been able to control when I change. Mother always does it.” Kitta said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Hagen shrugged.

“That’s something to ask her then, isn’t it,” Hagen said. Kitta glowered at him and let out an irritated sigh.

“Why are you here, Hagen? Mother knows I’m protected.” Kitta said, picking her way up the bank and beginning to traipse through the trees. Hagen smirked and followed her.

“Yes. She does. But I’ve still been tasked with watching you and protecting you as well. Why is it you never let me do my job?” Hagen asked.

“Why is it you show up whenever it pleases you and not when I actually need you?” Kitta asked.

“What does that mean?” Hagen asked. Kitta glanced back at him and sighed.

“I was in the middle of a turn. You didn't think to show up and help me through it? No. Instead, you waited until I was in the water and turned back before you came to offer your aid.” Kitta hissed. “It’s a real wonder that Mother hasn’t turned you mortal again.”

Hagen glared at her and lunged forward, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her back, slamming her against a tree. Kitta cried out and whimpered as her back hit the trunk. She hissed out a breath as Hagen crowded her space and got in her face.

“Listen to me, sister, and listen well...You’ve done nothing with your life to make Loki think of you as a goddess. You lived with Ola, as a peasant’s daughter. You didn't become a Princess until just a few weeks ago. Yes, you have the power to turn into a fox, the agility of one as well, the hearing of a fox, the cleverness, the very embodiment of a fox...But that is all. That is all you have gained from Mother. You need to remember, you are not the favorite, Kitta.” Hagen said. “Until you prove yourself to both Mother  _ and _ Loki, you will remain a half breed for the rest of your days, never to join us at the table in Valhalla, nor be brought to Asgard. Remember your place, sweet sister.”

“I remember my place,  _ brother _ . If memory serves, Loki only made you a god because you were too weak to live on your own and it nearly killed Mother at the thought of her son dying.” Kitta said. An evil smirk crossed her lips. “You were weak, you were always weak, you’re  _ still _ weak! The only powers he granted you were transportation. I have so much more than you. It seems to me that I  _ am _ the favorite. The favored, at the very least. Mother held onto me until she knew I was ready to go out on my own. And now look; In a month’s time I could be married to the king and once Harald dies, I will be queen of Norway. What have you  _ ever  _ done that compares to that?!”

Hagen chuckled, cruelly as he rubbed a strand of Kitta’s dark hair between his fingers. “What you say is true, my sweet vixen...But keep in mind; You are no queen yet. You are not married. You don’t even want to marry Ivar. So let’s not boast until you’ve made your decision, shall we?” He said. Kitta gave a chuckle of her own.

“I may not want to marry him, but I will if it makes my father happy, my mother happy, and is the best decision for me and my future. Never underestimate me, Hagen. I may be the youngest, but I am still the most cunning of you all.” Kitta said. “Never. Underestimate a woman and her ambitions.”

“Kitta?!” Kitta turned as she heard Hvitserk’s voice, seeing him pick his way through the trees. She turned back to Hagen, cursing him when she saw he was gone.

“Coward.” She hissed. Kitta turned and made her way to Hvitserk.

“Kitta, are you alright? How did you get out here?” Hvitserk asked, taking her arm and keeping her close as the men that accompanied him surrounded them as they made their way out of the forest. Kitta sighed.

“I don’t know. I just...Ran and ended up here.” Kitta lied. Hvitserk stopped and held her at arm’s length, looking her over. Her hair was still damp but her dress seemed to be dry. He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious.

“Why is your dress not wet as well?” Hvitserk asked. Kitta gave a soft sigh and said, “I found the river. I-I felt like my skin was on fire. I removed my dress and jumped in.”

“On fire? Kitta, are you sure you’re alright?” Hvitserk asked. Kitta nodded with a sweet smile.

“I am sure. This has happened once before. When I was a child and we were forced out of our home. Mother said it had something to do with an environment change and I was young and couldn’t handle it.” Kitta lied again. The real reason it happened before, was her first turn that terrified her, making her skin burn with the first change. Hvitserk sighed and nodded, then tucked her into his side as they made their way out to the horses. Hvitserk helped Kitta up before swinging up behind her, then they took off.

~

Ivar was furious when they returned, launching into quite the fit. Though, Kitta was fairly certain that he was more upset that Hvitserk lost her and he almost lost his alliance with Harald than he was upset with her getting lost. Finally, once he calmed, he dismissed them all for the night before they packed up and headed off the next morning.

It took 3 more days before they reached Rogaland. During that time, Ivar had begun to notice that his brother took quite a liking to the young princess and his mind began to work. It was clear his feelings for her were vastly different than her feelings for him, but that didn’t stop Ivar in the slightest. When they reached Rogaland, they were graciously welcomed through the gates as Ivar rode proudly. But his pride soon melted away to bitter jealousy when he saw the people cheered more for their new princess, Kitta, than for him. The earl that Harald had left in charge of Rogaland welcomed them in his hall before having them shown to their rooms.

“Yes?” Kitta called as a knock came to her door. The door opened to reveal Hvitserk. Kitta looked up and smiled, telling her slave to finish unpacking as she went to him. “Hvitserk. What are you doing here?”

“Ivar has sent me,” Hvitserk said. Kitta blinked, confused.

“Ivar?” Hvitserk chuckled and nodded.

“I am just as surprised as you are, believe me,” Hvitserk said. Kitta skewed her lips as she turned to help her slave, Hvitserk taking a few more steps in and closing the door.

“What does he want?” Kitta asked.

“He wishes you to join him for dinner this evening,” Hvitserk said, gripping his vest as he stood off to the side and out of the way of the two women. Kitta stopped and looked at him.

“Just him?” She asked. Hvitserk licked his lips and nodded as he chuckled and smirked.

“Yes. He wants to speak with you privately.” He said. Kitta gave him a look.

“And you find this amusing, how?” She asked.

“He seems to have changed his mind about you...Or so it seems.” Hvitserk said. “He was very pleasant when he asked me to bring you to dinner.”

“Pleasant,” Kitta repeated. “When has Ivar ever been pleasant?”

“Never. Not unless he sees something he likes and will do anything to have it.” Hvitserk said, stepping closer to her. Kitta set a small jewelry box on the table and glanced up at him. Hvitserk couldn’t help but look her over as his smile widened. While Kitta should have welcomed the attention, she sensed a more sinister nature behind it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kitta said, turning away from him.

“Like what?”

“Like I am nothing more than a princess for you two to fight over!” Kitta said, turning to him and putting her hands on her hips. “He wanted nothing to do with me and I don’t want anything to do with him. I do not like being forced to marry one of you, so kindly wipe that look off of your face or I shall do it for you.”

Hvitserk chuckled and held up his hands in innocence, taking a step back.

“My apologies,” Hvitserk said. “That was not my intention.”

“And what was, exactly?” She asked. Hvitserk chuckled.

“You are a great beauty, Kitta. You would have to be blind not to see that.” He said. “I admire you.”

Kitta’s anger slowly faded as her cheeks colored at the comment. She let a light smile slip across her lips as she said a very soft, “Thank you.”

“That, and the fact that you talk back to Ivar takes courage and I absolutely worship you for it.” Hvitserk laughed. Kitta giggled and shrugged.

“I know how I should be treated. Until I am, he will receive exactly what he gives.” Kitta said. Hvitserk nodded and smirked at her.

“When you are ready, have your slave take you to his rooms. He will be waiting for you.” Hvitserk said. He left the room, leaving Kitta and her slave. She soon dismissed her slave, sending her for fresh water, letting herself be alone with only her thoughts.

~


	5. Chapter 5

Kitta dressed and knocked on Ivar’s door, quietly telling her slave to stay near until their meal was over. Ivar called her inside and Kitta was surprised to see him smile at her as she walked in and closed the door.

“Princess. I’m so very happy that you’ve decided to join me.” He said, rather graciously, indicating the chair opposite him. Kitta chewed the inside of her cheek as she bowed her head to him, going over and slipping into her seat. Ivar picked up a pitcher of ale and offered it to her. “Ale?”

“Yes. Please.” She said. She quickly became quite skeptical of him, watching him pour the ale, still with a smile on his face. He poured some into his cup, set the pitcher down and raised his cup while he offered a ‘Skol’. Kitta raised her cup and did the same, both of them taking a drink.

“I imagine you are wondering why I have asked you here tonight,” Ivar said, starting to fill his plate with food from the table. Kitta nodded, keeping her eyes on him as she did the same. Ivar chuckled and sucked the residue off his fingers from the food, giving her a smile. “I asked you to join me tonight so I might apologize for my actions toward you in the last month.”

Kitta’s eyes widened, surprised. “You...Do?” She asked, too stunned to say anything else. Ivar chuckled and nodded as he chewed.

“Yes. You were right. There is a certain degree of respect that should be shown, whether you are Harald’s daughter or not, and I have not given that to you.” Ivar said, his face turning to one of slight guilt as he put a hand to his chest. Kitta opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut, unable to find the right words to say in such a moment. Finally, she found her voice.

“My King, I-I truly appreciate this. I am also sorry for my disrespect toward you, but I hope you understand it was in response of how you treated me as well.” Kitta said, treading carefully with her words. Ivar chuckled and nodded, gripping his crutch to help him stand.

“Yes. Yes, I do. I understand well now.” Ivar said, rounding the table to walk past Kitta. Her body tensed as he passed, unsure of what he was retrieving. Her eyes scanned the table and she quickly but subtly grabbed the knife from her setting and hid it amongst the folds of her skirts. Her heart began to pound as her stomach knotted up again. “I was rather concerned when you ran off on our first night at camp. I was upset with my brother for not keeping track of you, yes. But I was very concerned we couldn’t find you.”

“Were you? I can only apologize, my King…” Kitta said, her voice strong while her hands shook. She heard Ivar’s shuffling steps and the thud of his crutch as he approached her again.

“Hvitserk said you ran into the woods and jumped into the river?” Ivar asked. Kitta nodded. “He noted that your dress was dry where your hair was not.”

“Yes. I told him I removed my dress before I got in the water.” Kitta said, cocking her head, slightly as he got closer.

“But he said your dress was completely dry. No sign of water at all.” Ivar said. Kitta opened her mouth, but Ivar appeared at her side, holding out a torn up ball of material. He let go of the ball to let it uncurl, gripping it to keep it in his hand. Kitta’s eyes widened at the torn and ruined dress. “This was the dress you were wearing that night when you ran off...Not the dress you wore when Hvitserk found you.”

“Ivar…”

“Who are you?” He hissed. Kitta looked up at him.

“You know who I am,” Kitta said, her voice hardening a touch. Ivar chuckled.

“Unless you had a dress secreted on your person or hidden away in the trees, someone else was there with you,” Ivar said. “Did you intend to fake your death? Your disappearance? All to cause a rift between us and King Harald?”

Kitta turned to him fully, utterly offended at his accusation.

“I would never purposefully try to destroy my father’s relationships with his allies. How dare you accuse-” Ivar dropped the dress and gripped hers, lifting her out of her chair in one swift motion. Kitta gasped and gripped his wrist, clutching the knife in her other hand.

“I accuse,” Ivar started, giving her a snide smirk. “Because I believe you are not who you say you are. Harald told us that your mother told him you had died. Now, out of nowhere, by the grace of the gods, you turn up? That seems like too much of a coincidence to me.”

“Release me, Ivar,” Kitta said with a strong voice. “If you want answers, let me go. I will not be treated like some petty criminal under torture.”

Ivar smirked and released her, but stayed close.

“Who was waiting for you, Kitta?” Ivar asked, moving his crutch in front of him, resting both his hands on it.

“No one was waiting for me. I went into the woods alone.” Kitta said. Ivar tilted his head to the side as his smirk grew.

“I will tell you this once, Kitta, and do not make me tell you again...Do not lie to me.” Ivar said. “Who. Was waiting for you. In the woods?”

“No one. Was waiting for me. In the woods.” Kitta mocked.

“Then how did you come by the dress?” Ivar snapped. Kitta chuckled and shifted.

“Hagen found me. As he always does. He gave me the dress when he saw me naked in the water.” Kitta said. Ivar pursed his lips and nodded, seeming to be satisfied with her answer.

“But, if you went into the woods alone, and no one but your slave accompanied us when we left...How did he know where to find you?” Ivar asked, taking on an expression of false confusion. Kitta took a breath, growing irritated with him.

“He always knows where I am, though I don’t always know where he is. He always finds me to keep me safe.” Kitta said. Ivar’s false confusion changed to real confusion.

“Are you saying he’s a god? Like Harbard?” Ivar asked. Kitta chewed her lip. Sigyn made sure to instill in her that she never reveal her true heritage until it was the right moment. Kitta felt it in her gut this was neither the time nor the place to reveal herself and Hagen. Ivar shifted. In Kitta’s silence and expression, Ivar knew he was right. “He  _ is _ a god...Who? Harbard is the name that Odin used. What god uses the name Hagen?”

“No god,” Kitta said, her voice growing smaller. Ivar stepped closer.

“I have asked you once not to lie to me, Kitta. He called you sister, you said only half…” As he spoke, Ivar’s eyes widened in realization. “If you truly are Harald’s daughter...And if Hagen is your half-brother and he is a god…”

“Ivar.” Kitta gripped his vest as she continued, giving him a hard stare. “Listen to me when I say this; You are not ready to know the truth about me. The truth of who my mother is. Please. I beg you, forget this night, forget this conversation. Tell no one. Not Hvitserk, not my father.”

“Your mother is a goddess,” Ivar said, stunned. Kitta’s eyes welled in frustration.

“Are you listening to me?!” She called. “Tell. No one. Forget this conversation. If you ever bring this up again in front of  _ anyone _ , by the  _ gods _ , Ivar-!”

“Tell me the truth now and I shall remain silent,” Ivar demanded. Kitta scoffed and dropped her hold on his vest, stepping away and tossing the knife onto the table. She took a few more steps before she turned back to him.

“I will not obey threats, Ivar. Only a coward uses threats.” Kitta said. “Wise kings make deals.”

The corners of Kitta’s lips pricked up in a smirk.

“Show me the respect I deserve, and I, in turn, shall do the same. When it comes time for my departure back to Vestfold, that night I will tell you the truth, only if I have been given your respect.” Kitta said, stepping closer with each word. “Do we have a deal?”

“Why do you cling to this respect issue, so?” Ivar asked, rather amused. Kitta gave him a look.

“I give respect to those who are deserving and by their station as humans. Whether they are peasant or king, they are given my respect. If I were to simply give out respect to those who please me and disrespect those who don’t...Do you truly believe I would amount to anything?” Kitta asked, sliding her fingers along his chest as her voice dropped, a touch, to a silky seduction. Ivar couldn’t help but smile.

“Perhaps you are, indeed, Harald’s daughter. Spoken like a queen and like him.” Ivar said, leaning down to lessen the space between their faces. Kitta let out a chuckle.

“My mother taught me well. She is wise beyond her years and made sure her daughter knew how she should be treated, how she should act, and how one should speak to achieve their desires and ambitions.” Kitta purred at him. Ivar chuckled and lifted a hand to push back her curls.

“Perhaps I was wrong for not trying to charm you into marriage. You’re quite the manipulator.” Ivar said, sliding his fingers into her hair, pulling her head closer. His voice dropped to a low whisper as he brought his lips closer to hers and said, “I could use a woman such as you by my side.”

“Indeed you could, my King,” Kitta said with a smirk. Ivar chuckled and began to move closer to kiss her, but Kitta pulled away. “But if you want me to even entertain that notion, you had best agree to my deal.”

Ivar blinked as Kitta chuckled and went back to the table, picking up her cup and taking a sip. Ivar smirked and said, “You are very cunning, little princess.”

Kitta turned to him. “My mother taught me well.” She said, popping a grape into her mouth. Ivar shifted, placing both hands on his crutch once more.

“Will you give me time to think it over?” Ivar asked. Kitta laughed and it made Ivar’s face go hard.

“Think it over? Ivar,” Kitta took a step closer to him and smirked. “All I am asking for is your respect and patience. If you need to have time to think that over, then you are not fit to be a king. A wise king makes deals, shows respect where it is deserved and is patient for the things he wants. From what I am hearing, you are no true king.”

Ivar moved to grab her, but Kitta was quicker, snatching up her discarded knife and pointing it at him. Ivar stopped and sneered at the knife.

“If you so much as lay a hand on me, I shall tell my father everything. Your baseless accusations, your treatment of me and remarks toward me once we left him. Do you really think he would continue to be your ally after hearing of this treatment toward his only daughter? His only  _ child _ ?” Kitta hissed. “Agree to my deal now, or I will leave you without answers still and no hope of getting them.”

Ivar shifted, moving around her to grab his cup, Kitta still holding the knife to him. He took a drink and turned to her, cup still in his hand.

“If I agree to this...You will tell me everything I want to know?” He asked.

“Everything about my mother and Hagen, yes.” Kitta clarified. Ivar smirked. He nodded and glanced down at his plate, setting down his cup and grabbing a piece of meat, sucking it into his mouth.

“Will you tell me one thing now, before I agree to this bargain?” Ivar asked. Kitta raised her chin and lowered her knife, waiting. “Do you know who the wife of Loki is?”

Kitta narrowed her eyes at him. “I do. Everyone knows who Sigyn is. All the children were told the tales of the gods.” Kitta said.

“Do you serve her?” Ivar asked. She smiled.

“You asked for one thing before you agreed. I gave you your answer now give me mine.” Kitta said, stabbing the table with her knife. Ivar smirked.

“I speak to no one else of this conversation, show you respect...And I get all the answers I want.” Ivar said. Kitta nodded. Ivar sighed but continued with, “Very well. I agree.”

Kitta breathed, relieved. “Thank you, Ivar.” She said. Ivar watched her for a moment.

“Now. Shall we continue our meal?” Ivar asked, indicating the table. Kitta slowly sat back down in her chair, Ivar following suit once she had.

~

Hagen sighed as he tore off his vest and unbuckled his belt, tossing his sword and knives aside. He sat on his bed and fell back with a groan. Before he could relax completely, he heard thunderous footsteps in the hall. Hagen hardly had time to react, for his door burst open and Sigyn stormed in, hauling him up by his collar.

“ _ You dare touch my daughter in such a way?! _ ” She shouted. Hagen opened his mouth to speak, but Sigyn slapped him so hard, he tumbled backward over his bed, landing hard on the other side. “She is not only my daughter, but your  _ sister! _ You dare lay a hand on her so?! What she said was true, Hagen, and you know it!”

“She provoked me, Mother! Just as she did when we were children!” Hagen screamed back, rounding the bed.

“And you behaved as a child in return.” Sigyn huffed at him, turning as she began to pace the floor. Hagen pouted a little as he rubbed his cheek as it started to burn from his mother’s slap. Sigyn turned to him and said, “You are banned from Midgard. You were sent to protect her. What we saw was everything but. You should have been there to help her through her change! You know how terrified she was when she changed for the first time on her own! You should have helped her through the woods and not fled like the coward you are! Integrated yourself among Ivar and his men! Gained their trust!”

“I was tasked with protecting her only, Mother!” Hagen shouted. “I could have left her there, naked and freezing! Would you rather Hvitserk put his hands on her in such a way?! Would you have struck him as you struck me?!”

“No. Because he would have protected her when you did not!” Sigyn shouted. “You are not to leave this room until Kitta reveals us to Ivar. No matter how long that takes.”

“And how are you to keep me here, Mother?” Hagen asked, crossing his arms with a smirk. “I can travel anywhere I want to within seconds.”

Sigyn stalked to him and sunk her nails into his shoulder, piercing through his shirt. Hagen cried out as the pain brought him to one knee, groaning under his mother’s hand. Sigyn, then ripped her nails from his flesh, making Hagen hiss and cover the wound.

“You no longer have your power. Loki has taken that privilege from you.” Sigyn said. Hagen looked up at her with wide eyes. “If you wish to regain his trust and your power, you will listen to us. Not that you now have any choice."

Sigyn turned to leave and had only taken a few steps when Hagen spoke, “Am I-Am I still-?”

“You are still a god. But not for long…” Sigyn said, not breaking her stride as she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Hagen groaned and stood slowly as he pulled his hand from his shoulder. Five blood spots marked his hand as he hissed, trying to remove his shirt before patching himself up.

~


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a year since the dinner between Ivar and Kitta. She was supposed to return to Vestfold in a months time, but a great storm blew through, making the roads impassable for nearly half the year. By the time the roads had cleared, a harsh winter had fallen, blocking Kitta’s path home once more. Kitta begged her mother to help her get back home, but with no response.

Over the course of that year, determined to get his answers, Ivar stunned everyone by obeying their secret deal and showing more than respect to Kitta, as she did in return. Ivar already had his suspicions about her mother and slowly began to drop a few hints to her in secret. While Kitta simply brushed off these comments, inside her stomach knotted up every time he did it. She knew that her departure would come sooner or later and she would have to come clean to him. A day she dreaded.

~

Kitta cantered back through the gates, shivering in the snowfall. She pushed back her hood as she approached the stables and saw Hvitserk. She smiled as she reined in her horse and swung down. Hvitserk bowed his head to her.

“Princess,” Hvitserk said. Kitta smiled at him.

“Hvitserk.” She responded. A week after the dinner with Ivar, Hvitserk revealed to Kitta that he was rather taken with her and he admired her more than he had let on before. Kitta was more than aware he still held back his true feelings for her, but she was content to wait until he willingly admitted it.

“Enjoy your ride?” He asked as he saddled his own horse. Kitta nodded and shook the snow from her coat.

“Yes. Very much.” She said, glancing at him. “Where are you off to?”

Hvitserk gave a soft chuckle. “To the next town. We’ve heard they know of an alternate route back to Vestfold. Ivar’s sent me to see if there’s any truth to it.” He said. Kitta gave a soft chuckle.

“Of course he did.” She muttered. Hvitserk looked at her.

“Sorry?” Kitta looked at him and shook her head.

“Nothing. Ride safe, Hvitserk. I shall see you when you return.” Kitta said, removing her gloves as she walked out of the stables and into the hall. She nodded and smiled at the passing nobles and slaves as she walked through the hall, shrugging off her coat and handing it to her slave.

“Princess.” Kitta stopped and gave a soft sigh, turning to Ivar as he came toward her. She heard the tone in his voice and knew he was up to something. But nevertheless, Kitta dropped her head in respect as he approached.

“My King,” Kitta said. Ivar chuckled and held out a hand, indicating behind her, to continue walking. Kitta narrowed her eyes at him before turning and they continued to walk down to her room.

“I have a gift for you, Kitta,” Ivar said. Kitta looked at him.

“Do you? What is it?” Kitta asked. Ivar smirked.

“I've noticed over this last year that you've taken a liking to the foxes,” Ivar said. “That, coupled with the fox on your bridle, I decided to do something for you.”

Kitta's slave opened the door to her room and let out a small yelp, making Kitta jump and turn. She glanced back at Ivar before going into her room, stopping almost immediately.

“You-You’ve gotten me a wild fox,” Kitta said. Ivar chuckled and nodded.

“You seem to have a fondness for foxes. I figured this was only fitting.” He said, stepping closer to her. He glanced at her, looking her over, as she watched the wild thing that was chained up in her room. It paced and stared at them all, hungry and afraid. Kitta turned to him.

“Ivar. I appreciate the thought, but you cannot capture a fox like this! Look at it! It’s frightened! How did you even get it here without anyone getting scratched up?” She asked. Ivar raised an eyebrow, surprised she wasn’t happy about it.

“My men didn't leave without a few scratches. You don’t like the fox?” He asked.

“I do, but it belongs in the wild. You cannot simply bring a wild fox and expect it to act as a pet. It must be broken.” Kitta said.

“All foxes are wild. How can you break them?” He asked, beginning to get irritated. Kitta gave a soft sigh.

“Like you do your dogs. By earning its trust is one way. Slowly letting it get accustomed to you and your scent. Or if you find it as a kit, a cub. Raise it from a baby.” Kitta said. Ivar chuckled.

“A little fox is called a kit? Hmm. It suits you even more now.” He said, brushing his fingers along her cheek. Kitta blinked and bit back a smile as her cheeks colored. Ivar’s smirk widened seeing her reaction. She looked back to the fox and sighed.

“Don’t touch it, Disa. Let me.” Kitta said as her slave attempted to enter the room. Kitta slowly approached the fox, her hand outstretched to let it sniff at her. She knew she was safe with her back turned, and willed her eyes to turn gold as she approached. The fox stopped pacing and stared at her, tilting its head. Kitta smiled and spoke softly to it as she knelt down next to it. “I won’t hurt you, sweet thing. You are afraid, aren’t you? There now.”

The fox nudged her hand and slowly lowered its body to lay at her feet. Ivar watched her intently, seeing this seemingly vicious fox that snapped at his men, now a cuddly looking pet at her feet. Kitta stroked it for a moment then grabbed the chain that was wrapped around its neck. She carefully removed it and picked up the fox, ever so gingerly, before wrapping her hand around its snout and holding it tight against her. She turned and hurried out the door.

“Move.” She commanded as she made her way through the hall and out the doors. She rushed out of the gates and released the fox, who indeed snapped at her, catching her hand before it dropped and took off in the snow. Kitta cradled her hand against her chest and hurried back inside and out of the cold.

“Mistress!” Her slave, Disa, called, rushing to her. “That thing bit you?!”

“I’m fine. It’s but a scratch.” She lied as a line of blood trickled down the back of her hand.

“Mistress, you’re bleeding. Please let me take care of it.” Disa said, taking her arm and bringing her to a table.

“Disa, I promise you, I’m fine.” She said. Disa looked at her and said, firmly, “Mistress, you are not. Let me bandage your hand.”

Disa had never spoken out of turn to her in the last year, but she was quite fond of Kitta and became fiercely loyal to her. Kitta smiled at her how firm she was and gave in. Disa let out a soft chuckle as Kitta laid her hand on the table, smirking at her.

“Forgive me, Mistress,” Disa said as she wiped away the blood, sending another slave to fetch water and bandages.

“None required, Disa. You’ve been very loyal to me and I am grateful.” Kitta said. Disa glanced up at her, trying to hide her proud smile.

“Kitta? What’s happened?” Ivar asked as he hobbled over. Kitta glanced up at him and gave him a brief stare.

“The fox snapped at me. Caught my hand.” She said. Ivar blinked, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

“I wish you would have let my men take it out. They got it in there.” Ivar said. Kitta shook her head.

“No. Foxes should be treated with respect, as all animals should. They shouldn’t be wrapped in chains and beaten and broken into submission. You do that enough with the slaves.” She said, looking up at him. Ivar blinked and tilted his head. Kitta chewed her lip and looked back down as Disa wrapped up her wound. “Disa, please get my things ready. I think I’ll retire early tonight.”

“Of course, Mistress.” She said, tying the bandage before standing. She turned to Ivar and bowed her head. “My King.”

Disa hurried off to Kitta’s room as she gave a soft sigh and stood. She looked at Ivar and bowed her head. “My King. Please excuse my absence tonight at dinner.” She said. She stepped around him to move past him, but Ivar caught her arm, making her look at him. Ivar looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

“I hope you won’t sleep too early. I wish to see you after dinner. In my rooms. I’ll send my slave when I’m ready for you.” He said. Kitta lifted her chin a little higher as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

“My apologies, my King. I am very tired and weary from the day. I fear I  _ shall _ be asleep when you call on me. Perhaps we may speak tomorrow.” Kitta said. Ivar shifted to turn to her a little more.

“I’d much rather see you tonight.” He said.

“If I am up.” Was all she said before marching off to her room. Ivar gave a small glare as he watched her leave. She still infuriated him to no end, but there was something about the secret she kept so guarded that intrigued him. Determined to get his answers one way or another, he would continue to honor their deal and be respectful.

~

Ivar did send for Kitta that night and as she, of course, was still awake, she had no choice but to follow his slave back to his room. Kitta walked in and thanked the slave as she fetched a cup of ale for her. She turned to Ivar as he sat by the fire, sipping his own ale. He turned and smiled at her, holding a hand out to the empty chair across from him. Kitta gave a soft sigh and went to it, sitting down. She took the cup from the slave and sipped it once then held it in her lap, watching Ivar as he watched the flames.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked. Ivar gave a small sigh and lowered his cup into his hands, smiling at her.

“I did.” He said. Kitta raised an eyebrow.

“And…? Why did you want to see me?” She asked. Ivar chuckled.

“I wanted to spend some more time with you. I’ve misjudged your likes and dislikes, so I thought we should get to know each other much better than in passing, as we have this past year.” Ivar said. Kitta raised her eyebrows.

“Ivar, our deal was meant for the public, not in private. You do not need to know me in order to show me respect.” Kitta said. Ivar shrugged.

“Yes, but there’s still the matter of the marriage you father proposed. How would that look if a king didn't know his queen?” Ivar said. Kitta blinked.

“You wish to marry me?” She asked, shocked and confused. Ivar nodded.

“Yes. It’s only fitting, no? You’re to be queen anyway when your father passes to Valhalla, and I would make you a queen twice, just as you would make me a king twice, if we were to marry.” He said. Kitta shifted and chewed her lip.

“Ivar…” Kitta started. Ivar lifted an eyebrow, watching her.

“You do not want to be queen? Or be married?” He asked. Kitta sighed and shook her head as she turned her eyes to the fire.

“I don’t want to be placated with false words and gifts to buy my hand in marriage. Our agreement was for information, not for marriage. Once I leave, I will leave and my father will have put this marriage behind him.” Kitta said. She stood, handing the cup to the slave as she stared down at Ivar, continuing with, “If you will excuse me, my king. I am tired and should rest. Goodnight.”

Kitta bowed her head and had just barely passed him when Ivar’s hand shot out, taking her injured hand gingerly. Kitta stopped and looked down at him as he sat up.

“How is your hand feeling?” He asked, setting his cup down and sliding his fingers over the bandages.

“Better. Disa checks it always.” Kitta said. Ivar looked up at her and smiled.

“Good. I’m glad. I do apologize. If I hadn’t brought in that fox, you would have never been hurt.” He said. Kitta watched him closely as his tone seemed rather genuine in his sorrow that his stupid idea had resulted in her injury. Kitta nodded.

“Thank you, Ivar.” She said, softly. She pulled her hand away and took a few steps toward the door. Ivar sat back and lifted his cup to his lips as he said, “Would you stay with me if I asked you?”

Kitta stopped, her hand on the door and glanced back at him.

“I will not give up my virginity simply because you ask me to. You’re not as charming as you think, Ivar.” She said. Ivar chuckled and turned to look at her.

“Did I say I wanted to have sex with you?” He asked. Kitta blinked and turned, biting her lip. Ivar smirked and stood, gripping his crutch as he went to her. “I asked if you would stay with me tonight. Sleep. With me in my bed.”

Ivar’s voice lowered as he spoke, reaching out a hand to brush her hair away from her face.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” Kitta asked in a small voice. Ivar smirked and shuffled to the side, curling his finger under her chin and turning her head to face him.

“Because I want to.” He said. Kitta gave a small huff.

“It wouldn’t be right for me to be seen leaving your room in the morning. People will talk and it will get back to my father.” Kitta said. Ivar shrugged and brushed her hair off her chest before holding his hands in front of him.

“I will tell him I asked for you to stay with me and I left you untouched.” He said. Kitta sighed and shook her head.

“If you will excuse me, Ivar…” Kitta repeated. Ivar chuckled and took a step back to let her open the door. Kitta glanced at him before slipping out the door and back down to her room.

~

Sigyn watched, rather impressed at her daughter for keeping her morals and virtue by leaving Ivar’s room. She smiled and gave an order to have the roads cleared by the next few days to allow Kitta to return and therefore allow Kitta to reveal herself, her true self, to Ivar. As she watched Kitta, Loki walked into the room and came to stand behind his wife.

“I do not like the fact she is there unprotected,” Loki said. Sigyn glanced back at him.

“What would you have me do, Loki? Hagen was her protector. I do not trust anyone but my kin.” Sigyn said. Loki smirked.

“She still has kin.” He said. Sigyn straightened and turned to her husband.

“I’ll not send our sons. They are true gods and they will know who they are.” Sigyn said. Loki chuckled and touched her cheek.

“You can create another life, my love. Walk amongst the mortals again and be by her side.” Loki said. Sigyn’s eyes widened.

“Loki, how can you suggest such a thing!” Sigyn breathed. “I cannot! No.”

Sigyn turned away from him and took a few steps away.

“You almost lost me the last time. I will not risk it again.” She said.

“You are stronger than you were then. You were pregnant with Kitta. It hindered your abilities, stuck between worlds.” Loki said. He went to his wife and touched her shoulder. “Kitta needs you. You know she does. Unless you can trust Hagen, it is you who must go to her and protect her now.”

Sigyn sighed and clasped her hands against her chest as a tear slid down her cheek, casting another glance down as Kitta fell asleep.

~


	7. Chapter 7

It was two more days before Hvitserk came back and the snow had begun to give way to spring, melting enough that Kitta could go back to Vestfold. The news made Ivar practically giddy and it rather amused Kitta. But deep in her heart, she knew that once the plans were made and she had a date for her departure, Ivar would call her to his rooms and she would have to tell him everything.

~

Kitta and Disa were just outside the gates, playing in the snow with a few of the children. Kitta laughed as they pelted Disa with snowballs and chased after her. When she saw Disa begin to shiver and called her over, feeling her hands begin to freeze, she ordered her inside and told the children it was almost time to go back in, no doubt if Disa was freezing, the children would be too. As she began to herd them back, Kitta heard a soft whimpering in the bushes and turned.

“Princess Kitta! Princess!” One of the young girls called. Kitta hurried over.

“No, don’t touch,” Kitta said, pulling the girl away from the bushes as she reached to push them away. “Stand back. You don’t what it could be.”

The young girl nodded and took a small step away as Kitta knelt down in the snow and carefully moved the greenery aside. Behind the bush lay a small wounded fox. Kitta gasped and blinked, turning to the girl.

“Ama, find Disa. Tell her to get a blanket. Quickly, child!” Kitta said. Ama jumped and hurried back through the snow, through the gates, and into the hall. She pushed through the men and found Disa by the fire, relaying the message to her. While Disa hurried for a blanket, Kitta inched her way closer to the fox, hand outstretched and her eyes turned gold. “Come now. I won’t hurt you.”

Kitta inched her way closer to the little thing and gently scooped it up in her arms, the blood from its paw staining her dress. She wrapped the fox up in her skirts, her eyes shifting back to their natural blue, and made it to the gates before Ama and Disa rushed back out.

“Mistress? What’s happened? Are the children okay?” Disa asked, looking between the three boys that were left, trying to figure out which one was hurt. Kitta nodded.

“They’re fine.” Kitta turned her head to the boys. “Come on. Inside. Go back to your mothers and warm up.”

The boys chuckled and shoved each other as they ran back to the gates.

“What do you say to the princess, boys?” Disa asked, stopping them before they ran in. They all chuckled and turned to Kitta, bowing their heads to her.

“Thank you, Princess.” They said together. Kitta smiled at them and nodded before they took off running.

“Ama, go back to your mother,” Kitta said. Ama chewed her lip and didn't move. “What is it?”

“Is it going to be okay?” She asked, her small face full of worry. Kitta smiled and nodded.

“Yes, child. It will be okay. Go on, now, before you freeze.” Kitta said. Ama nodded and smiled.

“Thank you, Princess.” She chirped before running off. Kitta giggled and shifted the fox, gesturing to the blanket in Disa’s hands. She shifted the fox into Disa’s arms, though Disa tried to immediately push the fox back to Kitta.

“She won’t bite you, Disa. She’s injured. She’s weak.” Kitta said, helping Disa settle the vixen. “Can you patch her up? I’ll get something to eat and drink for her.”

“How do you know it’s a female?” Disa asked, watching the fox, carefully. Kitta smiled and stroked the vixen’s head lightly.

“She’s much smaller, but she is full grown. Vixens are smaller than the males.” Kitta said. Disa shifted the vixen and looked at her mistress.

“Kitta, are you sure? Perhaps you should bind her wound. You seem to have a gift with them.” Disa said. Kitta chuckled.

“If you are that worried, then I shall,” Kitta said, holding out her hands to take the animal. Disa chewed her lip and shook her head.

“No, Mistress. I can do it…” Disa said. Kitta kissed her cheek and said, “It will not bite you if you are gentle. Listen to its whines and whimpers. It will tell you where it’s hurt.”

Disa nodded and gave her a soft smile. “Thank you, Mistress.” She said, before turning and carrying the creature back into the hall and into Kitta’s room. Kitta sighed and made sure all the children had gone back inside and none wandered off before she made her way to the hall. She quickly found a slave to fetch a bowl of water, then went to the kitchens to get a bowl of meat. As she came back out and headed to her room, Hvitserk saw her and moved to call to her, but when he saw the blood stains on her dress, he turned to Ivar.

“Ivar. Where has Kitta been? Has she been hurt?” He asked. Ivar looked at her, Kitta turned away enough to where he couldn’t see the blood as she spoke to two men. He shrugged, looking back down at his plate, and said, “She’s told me her hand is healing fine. She was bitten by a fox.”

Hvitserk looked at him. “No. Her dress. It’s covered in blood.” Hvitserk said. Ivar’s head shot up and stared at Kitta, almost willing her to turn around. But once she had finished speaking with the men, she kept her back turned as she headed to her room. Ivar sighed and dropped the rib in his hands, wiping them off before grabbing his crutch and making his way to Kitta’s room. Hvitserk gave a soft sigh, taking one last, large bite of his meat before following him.

In her room, Kitta sat next to Disa as she patched up the vixen and fed her little bit of meat. Disa smiled as the vixen gave a few happy chirps and whines, soon resting her head on Kitta’s thigh and closing her eyes as Disa finished patching up her paw. Kitta smiled and moved the vixen into her lap as Disa made a little bed for it out of furs. A knock came at the door and Kitta nodded to Disa to open it. Disa stood and opened the door, bowing her head as she let it swing open and the two brothers walked in. Kitta raised an eyebrow.

“Ivar. Hvitserk. Is everything okay?” She asked, cradling the vixen as she stood. Ivar looked over her dress and took a few steps closer.

“I can ask you the same.” He said. Kitta looked down and gave a soft chuckle.

“Thank you for your concern, but the blood isn’t mine,” Kitta said, setting the vixen down. “She was bleeding when I picked her up. I wrapped my dress around her to keep her from the cold. I haven’t been able to change.”

Ivar looked at the vixen, snuggled up on Kitta’s bed then to her. He gave an amused chuckle and said, “You turn down the fox I brought you, yet bring one of your own in?”

Kitta smirked. “She was injured when I found her.” She said. “Would you have me leave her out there where she could be killed with her injury?”

Ivar smirked and held his crutch in front of him. Hvitserk glanced at the vixen as it slept and took a step forward toward Kitta. The vixen opened its eyes and watched him, hearing the movement. Hvitserk glanced at it again before turning his gaze to Kitta as he said, “Well, I’m glad you are unharmed, Kitta.”

Kitta smiled and held out her hand to him. He took it as Kitta gave his hand a small squeeze, then Hvitserk kissed it before nodding to his brother and leaving the room, hurrying back to his food. Ivar cast a glanced behind him as Hvitserk left, then looked to Disa, before turning back to Kitta. He kept glancing around, feeling awkward, until Kitta noticed and bit her lip to hold back her smile. She looked to Disa and said, “Disa.”

Disa looked up, quickly. “Yes, Mistress?” She asked. Kitta gave her a warm smile and said, “I’ve gotten the meat for the vixen. Will you go and fetch me a plate, please?”

“Yes, Mistress. Of course.” Disa said, setting down the sewing she had started on. She cast a glance to Ivar, a bit unsettled at leaving her mistress alone with him, then quickly left. Kitta chuckled and shook her head.

“She doesn't like me being alone with you,” Kitta said. Ivar looked up at her and smirked.

“Why not?” He asked. Kitta shrugged.

“Not sure. Suppose you’ll just have to ask her.” She teased. Ivar chuckled as Kitta stepped away to her wardrobe, pulling out a new dress. She stepped behind her partition as she pushed her dress off of her, tugging the other one on. Ivar shifted and glanced at the partition, almost trying to see through the wood, then he turned to sit on her bed, eyeing the vixen beside him.

“Please, don’t bite me…” He said softly, though the only other noise in the room was Kitta’s fire crackling, Kitta giggled as she heard it, poking her head out.

“Just be slow. Hold out your hand to let her get used to your scent.” Kitta said. Ivar looked up at her as Kitta giggled at him, her curls bouncing as she popped back behind the divider. Ivar glanced at the vixen, who was watching him intently. Ivar sighed and slowly sat down on the bed, hesitantly reaching a hand out to her. “Don’t be afraid, either. Foxes sense those things.”

Ivar quickly pulled his hand away and glared at the paneling as Kitta giggled.

“Those kind of things don’t help,” Ivar grumbled. Kitta giggled and emerged from behind the partition, going over to him.

“Well, don’t be afraid,” Kitta said, going to him and taking his hand gently. Ivar glanced up at her, if only brief, as she began to guide his hand to the vixen, holding his wrist. She sniffed at his hand, each of his fingers, all over. When she pulled her snout away from his hand, Ivar pulled his hand back. Kitta chuckled and shook her head, going to the bowl of water that sat on the table and brought it to her. She lapped at the water until she had her fill, then snuggled back into herself, curling up and falling asleep. Kitta smiled and stroked her head with her fingertips before setting the bowl back down on the table. Ivar stood and went to her as she turned. Kitta smiled at him. “So...Was there a reason you wanted Disa to leave? I...Couldn’t help but notice you were...A touch tense?”

Ivar smirked and said, “Not tense. I just wanted to be alone with you for once.”

Kitta raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as an amused smile rested on her lips. “We’ve been alone before.” She chuckled.

“Not the way I wanted. I do have a reputation to uphold. I can’t expect my slaves to fear me if they see me be kind and gentle, now can I?” He asked, pushing her curls off her shoulder, letting his hand trail down her arm. Kitta bit her lip.

“You wish to be gentle and kind toward me?” She asked. Ivar smiled and nodded.

“Yes. But we’ve never truly been alone before.” He said. Kitta gave a small nod, going back in her head of all the times he’d called her to his rooms, or spoke privately with her, recalling there was always at least one slave by their side as they spoke, or they were in the Great Hall and anyone could have passed them.

“Well, what is it you wish to say that you cannot say in front of the slaves?” She asked. Ivar lifted a hand, two fingers brushing against her cheek.

“That I’ve realized I’ve become rather fond of you…” He said. Kitta blinked as her smile faded slightly. “In fact, I wish you to stay here in Rogaland with me, until the time I reclaim Kattegat, then you shall stay with me there as well.”

Kitta blinked. “You...Wish me to stay?” She asked. “Why?”

Ivar chuckled and took a step closer to her. “If I am honest...Because I want to marry you.” He said. “As I said, I’m rather fond of you and...In fact, I do believe I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Kitta’s breath hitched. “You-Ivar…” Kitta started. Ivar chuckled and dropped his hand to take hers.

“I haven’t shown it because I didn't want it to be known until I could tell you...And I only wanted you to know. That’s why I wanted to be alone with you.” He said. Kitta glanced away, unsure of how to process this new information. Ivar gave a small chuckle and added, “If you need to think about it, I shall give you time. Return to Vestfold, to your father.”

Kitta looked up at him and gave a small sigh, taking a step around him and a few more forward before turning to him, as he turned to her.

“Ivar, you don’t understand. It is not that I need time. Our-Our deal was for respect only. You-You do not need to marry me. I-You were right. I’m not who you think I am…” Kitta said. Ivar blinked, confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his kindness giving way to a slight anger.

“I  _ am _ Harald’s daughter. That, I did not lie about.” Kitta said, trying to quell his anger. Which it did, if only slight. “I am no spy, I am not being used by your enemies. Nothing like that. But...Ola was not my mother. Not who she was when she died, in any case.”

“What does that mean, Kitta? How was she not your mother?” Ivar asked. Kitta sighed and let out a soft growl in frustration, more with herself than him, and started to pace a little, before stopping and taking a breath as her back faced him.

“My mother...Wasn’t mortal…” Kitta said, finding it easier to tell him the truth if she didn't look at him.

“What was she?” Ivar asked. “A goddess?”

Kitta chewed her lip and gave a small nod. “Yes.” She said, quietly. Ivar’s heart began pounding and he shifted, trying to hide his excitement, knowing that he was right and the fact he would finally find out the truth.

“Who?” He asked. Before Kitta could respond, the door opened and Disa walked in with a plate of food, making them both jump.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. Prince Hvitserk ate most of the food. I had to go to the kitchens to get more.” She said, going to the table and setting the plate down. She turned to Kitta and smiled. “I-I have a slave bringing you some ale as well.”

Kitta nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Disa,” she said, turning to Ivar. Ivar’s face was back to its usual unamused and disgruntled look.

“I’ll take my leave then,” Ivar mumbled, going to the door. He stopped at the door and said, “Kitta, tomorrow night I should like to see you before dinner.”

Kitta nodded. “Of course. As you wish, my King.” She said. Ivar looked at Disa, who immediately turned her eyes downward. It made Ivar’s lips prick up in a half smile, amused. He looked to Kitta, bowing his head to her, then quickly left, closing the door behind him. Kitta sighed and let out a soft groan, collapsing into the nearby chair. She leaned against the table, head in her hand and sighed again. Disa went to her.

“Mistress? Are you alright? What did he say?” She asked, asking her last question with a touch of disdain. Kitta chuckled and looked up at her.

“Yes, Disa. I’m fine. Ivar didn't do anything.” Kitta said, knowing that was what she really wanted to ask. Disa straightened and sighed. She gave a solid nod before checking on the vixen and going back to her sewing.

~

The next night, Ivar kept by Kitta almost the entire day. When she went to go riding, Ivar went along, saying he was going out hunting with his men, and bring his men he did. When she came back and wanted to go for a quick walk, taking her little vixen with her, all wrapped up in furs, Ivar decided to go with her too, in his words, ‘save her slave from freezing’. The only time he was away from her was when he took a meeting with Hvitserk and some of his men to discuss their next move against Lagertha and their brothers. The meeting took until just before dinner, giving Ivar enough time to have a table set up for dinner. If he was going to get the truth from her, he was going to make an event of it. When everything was set up, he sent for Kitta and waited.

A knock came at his door and he smirked. “Yes?” He called. The door opened and Kitta walked in with Disa, carrying her vixen in her arms. Ivar raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Ah. I see you’ve brought company.” He teased. Kitta smiled and nodded.

“I didn't want to leave Vixie alone with Disa. She’s...Still quite wary around her.” Kitta teased, looking at Disa, who blushed.

“It’s still a wild animal. I don’t have the charm that you do, Mistress.” Disa said. Kitta giggled as Disa laid down the furs for Vixie. Ivar chuckled and stood, going to her.

“Vixie? You’ve named it?” Ivar asked. Kitta nodded and smiled down at the sleeping creature in her arms.

“I think by the time she heals, she might stay with me. I might as well name her.” Kitta said, setting her down. Ivar watched her and smiled, keeping an eye on Disa. Both women stood and turned to him as his smile quickly disappeared. Kitta glanced at the table behind him and gave a chuckle. “So you’ve asked me here for dinner again?”

Ivar cracked a smirk and held out a hand to the table. “I have. I just thought it was only fitting since you dined with me on our first night here, you should dine with me on your last night.” He said, smirking. Kitta let out a soft giggle and nodded.

“Indeed, it is fitting,” Kitta said. Ivar turned to his slaves and waved them away. This gesture made Kitta’s stomach knot up as she began to fight her urge to change and run out of the room. She knew she had promised him she would tell him the truth, but this was when she would have left soon after her promise. Now that she had spent a little over a year with him and Hvitserk, her feelings about her revelation had changed. She was nervous and worried. After all his slaves left, he raised an eyebrow at Disa, who stayed in her spot.

“Did you think when the slaves left, it didn't include you?” Ivar asked, souring slightly. Kitta glanced back at Disa as she boldly raised her head and looked at him.

“My mistress didn't dismiss me.” She said, her voice strong and defiant. Ivar wanted to be angry at her defiance, but they loyalty she showed to Kitta rather impressed him.

“But I am the king.” He said, trying to mask his impress with his anger. Disa lifted her chin a little higher.

“You are, my King. But Kitta is my Mistress. I shall leave when she asks me to, if she feels the need to.” Disa said. Kitta watched Ivar’s face as he struggled with the want to allow her to defy him but the need to keep control over his people. Kitta fought a laugh and turned.

“Disa. Obey the king.” She said. Disa lowered her eyes again, bowing her head in respect and said, “Yes, Mistress. My King.”

Disa left quickly and Kitta shoved a finger between her teeth, trying not to laugh. She turned to Ivar and dropped her hand.

“Your slave is quite loyal. So much so, that she defies the king?” Ivar said, going to the table and holding out a chair for Kitta. She smirked and followed him, lowering herself into the chair.

“Yes. She is. I am very grateful to her.” Kitta said. She looked up at him and added, “And to you, for giving her to me.”

Ivar smiled and reached up a hand to cup her chin with his fingers.

“I suppose I saw her potential and thought you should have someone that loyal.” He teased. Kitta bit her lip and looked down, moving her head away from his hand. Ivar watched her, unable to help himself, and reached out a hand to push her hair back. As she began to look up at him, he quickly shuffled to the other side of the table and sat down. Kitta began to fill her plate, as did Ivar, and they ate in silence. At first, it was fine, Kitta saw a different side of Ivar, shy and quiet, glancing up at her every now at then to just stare at her as she ate. But after a while, it soon set in that the dinner would come to a close, the food would be gone, so would the ale, and there would be nothing left for them to do, but talk. Kitta shifted, uncomfortably, the knot beginning to form in her stomach again. She let out a soft sigh and glanced around, becoming very uncomfortable with how increasingly aware of her surroundings were, all her fox enhanced senses coming to life.

“Are you alright?” Ivar asked, looking concerned as Kitta’s eyes began darting around, much like they did on the first night at camp. Kitta’s eyes shot up to him and he saw a glimmer of gold pass over them. He straightened in his seat and Kitta quickly stood and turned, knowing he saw. “Kitta. What is going on?”

Ivar stood, gripping his crutch. Kitta took a breath, her eyes closed as she tried to will the change away. She let out a shaky breath and turned to him. Ivar saw the worry and concern in her eyes and he went to her, leaving enough space so she was comfortable.

“Yesterday...I was going to tell you who my mother is…” Kitta started, though her voice had shaken and was very unsure. Ivar took a few steps closer.

“Kitta, nevermind that. What is wrong?” He asked. Kitta let out a short laugh and said, “What’s wrong has to do with my mother.”

Ivar sighed. “Alright. Then tell me.” He said. “You said your mother is a goddess? Which one?”

“I believe you know me as the wife of Loki?” Kitta stilled at the voice, her eyes going wide as she stared at Ivar, who looked past her, his mouth dropped open and eyes wide as well.

~


End file.
